


月光下雪看起来更好 (snow looks better in the moonlight)

by hcnxyhao



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Established Relationship, How Do I Tag, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Multi, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Snow, Soft Jeon Wonwoo, Soft Wen Jun Hui | Jun, Soft Xu Ming Hao | The8, Wrote this on a whim, im soft for them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 16:40:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29612322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hcnxyhao/pseuds/hcnxyhao
Summary: “it’s cold”“but it’s still pretty out. perfect for pictures”“yeah it alluring, reminds me of you, now i’m cold can we go back inside?”
Relationships: Jeon Wonwoo/Wen Jun Hui | Jun, Jeon Wonwoo/Wen Jun Hui | Jun/Xu Ming Hao | The8, Jeon Wonwoo/Xu Ming Hao | The8, Wen Jun Hui | Jun/Xu Ming Hao | The8
Kudos: 19





	月光下雪看起来更好 (snow looks better in the moonlight)

**Author's Note:**

> look i was born in Canada- raised in snow but when me and my family moved we moved to the south of the united states aka a place that barely snows every 5 years if your lucky- anyway we had a snowstorm, the power went out i’m stuck with friends who are all asleep and i wrote this on a whim cuz i napped all day and now i can’t sleep- enjoy :D (posted it when we got power back)
> 
> also if i wrote the title wrong... no i didn’t, you see nothing i’m definitely not still sleep deprived :]

snow fell lightly from the night sky, just barely visible under the full moons bright light. the first snow of winter, and on that night in sat people warm in their homes. cuddled by fireplaces that glowed. this couple had been no different.

“junnie, the movies starting.” jun looks up from the tea he is steeping to smile at his boyfriends cuddled on the couch. they had planned to watch a movie together, there first free night together in a while without schedules to worry about.

“it’s snowing, first snow of winter.” wonwoo whispers looking out the window while mindlessly carding through minghao’s hair. 

“we should go out and take pictures.” minghao comments with a smile “but after the movie.” the other two chuckle, shifting around on the couch so they can all be close. 

wonwoo can’t really pay attention. the snow looked beautiful, essentially under the moons glow. the moon had always reminded him of jun. wonwoo had started dating jun freshman year of college, they never left one another’s side. models by sophomore year and they grew from there, they met minghao at a banquet where he personally asked them to model his next line. jun fell for minghao first, they bonded over their chinese roots. wonwoo came next bonding with the younger over their love for books. minghao had always reminded wonwoo of the stars. yet tonight, minghao seemed more like the glowing snowflakes floating lightly through the moon lit sky.

minghao was tense, he hoped it wasn’t enough for his boyfriends to feel but he wasn’t sure. he had been looking forward to spending some time with them, seeing as he didn’t get to be with them as much as they were with each other. compared to his boyfriends minghao’s schedules were a lot longer and often pulled him away from them, which made him anxious and out of place. he was still the newer one in the relationship and no matter how much the elder two would reassure him he always has his worries.

“your tense.” 

fuck

“no i’m not.” minghao whispers back to jun.

“but you are.” wonwoo interjects tapping minghao on the head. causing the younger to sigh melting completely, no point in hiding now. 

“care to explain why your so tense?” jun asks lightly making minghao groan. 

“that bad huh?” wonwoo jokes hand making its way back to minghaos hair. 

“no. maybe? i don’t know.” minghao sighs leaning into wonwoo’s touch.

“penny for your thoughts?” jun whispers getting closer to his boyfriends. minghao has looked at either of them, preoccupied by his own fingers. jun gently brings his hand to minghao’s chin tilting his head so the younger could see his face.

minghao noticed how he look concerned as well as curious, he really was kind of like a cat. “it’s just- you’ve said it so much and yet i still feel like.” minghao pauses his little explanation to look down at his fingers again. “like i don’t belong.” he barely manages to whisper.

wonwoo heard, of course he did, and he understood the youngers anxieties. he had felt similarly especially when jun had first taken a liking to the younger. he had worried for weeks jun would leave him. wonwoo takes it upon himself to pull minghao to lay on him chest, bearing his nose into the younger hair.

“hao, we love you, you know that. i know relationships like these are difficult, but we want you here and we will help you adjust. time spent with one or another doesn’t mean i love either any more or less, i love you and jun equally. and jun is the same way. we know work eats up our times together but it doesn’t eat up what love we have to give.” this speech had been different from the past ones. the reassurance felt different, stronger maybe. minghao smiled, jun did too, there was no better way to say it. they loved one another, there was no one over the other. jun leaned down to lay a gentle kiss on minghao’s temple before living up to do the same on wonwoo’s forehead. 

“couldn’t have said it better myself.” he whispers while pulling away.

“hey, why don’t we bundle up some then go outside. get some fresh air and take some pictures.” jun suggest with a smile before pulling the other two off the couch.

~

“the snow is very pretty tonight.” minghao whispers as they walk along the trail they are creating through the first layer of snow.

“it’s the first snow, they say it’s always the most beautiful.” jun giggles showing his boxy smile.

“reminds me of you.” wonwoo whispers to minghao.

“oh? how so?” minghao asks curiously. wonwo smiles down at him before answering.

“well, to start, snow is very beautiful, just like you.” minghao flushes smacking wonwoo’s biceps as a substitute for words. wonwoo chuckles shivering just a tad.

“snow also reminds me or your creativity and talent. they say the snow dances to the ground and in the sky so elegantly reminds me of the times i’ve seen you dance. you seem free just as they are when you dance. and once they fall they create designs on anything they land on, like how they land on your hair and eyelashes seemingly like glitter. it’s like your fashion, your clothes, your art, your mind even.” minghao smiles, a large genuine absolutely stunning smile. they are silent for a minute before their moment is then interrupted.

“wahhh what am i like? if haohao is like snow what am i.” jun asks eyes shinning and minghao scoffs playfully.

“junnnie you ruined our moments.” minghao giggles, shoving the smirky jun next to him, wonwoo laughs too.

“jun you should know already your like the moon. bright and full. full of emotions, and filled with love to give, and you give so much to us. your smile is like the light the moon shines down on the earth. even when you’re away it feels like there’s always some part of you here.” wonwoo had always been the ‘poetic one’ not that the other two minded, they enjoyed listening to him. he seems so wise, wiser than time itself it felt like. 

“aw so we’re your snow and your moon!” jun swoons annoyingly. 

“indeed you are.”

~

“you should do a pose like this!” jun moved minghaos arm in the right position telling him to stay still while he took some pictures using minghaos camera. they had been out taking pictures on the snow for at least half an hour now. the two chinese had seemed fine by the cold and continued with their makeshift photoshoot, on the other hand. wonwo had been shivering the entire time, and was very ready to leave to two for the warm bed back home.

“i want to go back home.” wonwoo groans

“aww why? we are still taking pictures come on you should get in them too.” jun whines, it was something hard to tell he was the eldest of the three. 

“it’s cold.” wonwoo states monotonously.

“but it’s still pretty out. perfect for pictures.” minghao says with a teasing smile.

“yeah it alluring, reminds me of you, now i’m cold can we please go back inside?” wonwoo whines, still shivering from the cold wind. the two chinese laugh.

“one more picture of all three of us then we can go.” minghao says kissing wonwoo lightly before setting up the camera.

once minghao gets the camera in places he pulls the other two close and plasters on a large smile, hoping the other two did the same. the picture came out well all three agreed it was there favorite from the night and would have it printed, they wanted it on their wall. 

“now we can go home.” minghao links his arm with wonwoos pulling him back to the house. jun take it upon himself to sneak a picture, a new lock screen if you ask him. 

~

the night ends with minghao feeling in place and reassured, wonwoo with his heart on his sleeve and cuddled back to warmth, and jun with a new lock screen to show off to his model and actor friends.

the bed covers warm and wrapped tightly around three bodies, as the frigid chill of night slips into the next morning. the calm feeling of the sleeping city and dancing snow could lull anyone to sleep.

and yeah, snow has always looked better in the moonlight.

**Author's Note:**

> i’m ✨soft✨
> 
> this wasn’t even all that good but oh well... also i learned a few new english words and idk if i used them right so- there’s that
> 
> i’m so soft for this ship and i will be writing more of these three because yes


End file.
